Departure
by Bunnydish Rainbowdash
Summary: Edward and Russell fell in love. Will Edward be able to keep Russell and his brother safe from Mugear? Takes place during episodes 11 and 12 of the first series of Fullmetal Alchemist. Rated T for swearing and some scenes. Oh gosh I'm terrible at summaries. Sequel in progress!


**Author's note! This is my first fanfiction on this site! (yay me) Thank you TeriyakixPanda8 for all your support! Now on with the fanfiction!**

* * *

"Are you okay Mr. Elric? Shall I bring assistance to you?" asks Mugear from the other side of the door.

"No. I'm fine." Shouts young Russell. The real Edward Elric stands before him. Beside him, is his younger brother Alphonse. A peculiar fellow in armour. Beside Russell is his younger brother Fletcher, approximately seven years younger than him. He wears a white t-shirt with green overalls with a green tuque-like hat. Fletcher goes to the door and makes a sign with spare chalk he had found. "Fletcher!" urges Russell.

"I can hold them off." Says Fletcher to the Elric brothers. "Go!" the sign begins to glow. Then, a tangle of roots appears over the door. Edward gives a slight nod. "Fletcher! Get away from there" Russell says harshly. Edward and Alphonse leave trough the broken window at the back of the room. Russell pulls Fletcher away from the door and the roots disappear. "Fletcher! What is wrong with you? If they find out then…" "I know brother. It's okay. They won't come back, right?" "We can only hope, Fletcher." The door opens. Mugear enters. His eyes widen as the mess of the room comes into his view. "What happened?" he asks questionably. "Sorry sir. Things got a little out of hand." "Is that so, Russell Tringham?" Russell stood there dumbfounded. "How did you know?" "Nash Tringham. He was your father, wasn't he? You two are his sons." Russell pulls his brother closer to him. "Everyone knows the **_real _**Edward Elric has an automail arm! And he's much shorter." _If he heard you say that you'd be dead in a second Mr. Mugear…_"Damn it!" "The Stone is unharmed I trust?" "It's on the table. Mugear walks over to the table and pulls out a lantern-like contraption. He takes the stone and drops it into a hole at the top of the device. Just like that, in a few seconds, Russell and his brother were bound and sent to the cellar. "Mugear!" Russell rages. "You ignorant bastard!" "Russell, be glad I didn't go with Plan 'B'." Russell groans furiously. "Considering the turn of events I might just do that now, though." "No!" Russell cries out frantically. "Y-you can't do that! It's insane!""Brother?" asks Fletcher, "What's Plan 'B'?" Russell looks away, at the side of the wall. "They put the red water that creates the stone into pregnant women's drinking water." Russell's voice falters as his younger brother bears an uneasy expression on his pale face. "Russell…" Fletcher says shakily. "It's a very effective way to create the stone." "Shut up!" Russell shouts as Mugear slams the door to the cellar shut. "God damn it!" he shouts. "Brother…" Fletcher said as he tried to console him. "I'm sorry Fletcher. I failed to keep you safe." He puts his head in his bound hands. "I'm a bad brother." "No you aren't." "I got us into this mess." "It's not your fault." Russell sighs. Around ten to fifteen minutes later, the door opens again. "Look at the sad state you're in Russell." He looks up; the voice seemed familiar to him. Standing in the doorway was Edward and Alphonse. "E-Edward!" Russell says relieved. "My, my Russell. Did your game plan not work as planned?" "Shut up Ed. Free us before Mugear comes back." "Mugear won't be a problem. He knows we're here." "S-so what you're saying is…" "I'm helping you." "Does Mugear know?" "Let's say I bent the truth a bit for a special someone." He said with a sly wink. "Al, help Fletcher." "Yes brother." With a clap of his hands, Edward makes Russell's restraints crumble. "There you go. Now stay out of trouble okay?" Russell springs into Ed's arms. "R-Russell…" he wraps his arms around him. "Hey…What's with you?" Russell kisses him softly. Edward moans quietly as he pulls away. "Thank you…F-for saving me and my brother." "You'd do the same for me wouldn't you?" They smile. "I have to go back…" Ed says slowly as he goes to the door. "Let me come with you!" Russell says as Ed was just about to step out. "Russell. Think of Fletcher. Go someplace far from here. You will see me again." "I'm holding you to that, Elric." Edward gave him a loving smile then turned to his brother. "Come on Al." he looks back at Russell. "You know this place more than I do so…good luck." "Thanks Ed." Ed and Al exited the cell and walked back to the room where Mugear stood. "So boys, I hope they didn't give you any trouble." "Not at all Mr. Mugear! Everything went…smoothly." "Good Now what will you say to that offer I proposed to you earlier?" "Not so fast Mugear. Give me answers." Ed glared. "What happened to Nash Tringham?" "Nash? Oh. I had to let him go." "Let him go? You'd let someone who knows all your secrets go?" "You don't believe me?" "Brother…" Al interjected feebly, but Ed ignored him. "I don't answer to murderers Mugear." "You've figured it out so quickly! You kids get smarter every day I tell ya." He sighed. "I guess you boys won't be making it out of here alive." "Is that so?" Edward clapped his hands together then swiped his left hand across his automail arm, which made it transform into a small sword that latched onto the metal. "You won't get away that easily Mugear." He laughs as he pulls out the lantern-like contraption. "It's a good thing I have backup." He says as he pulls out the remnants of the Stone, then drops them into the contraption. It expands rapidly. "What the hell is he doing?" Ed muttered. The contraption began to fire bullets of steel at the brothers. "Al! Take cover!" he said protectively. "But brother…" "Al!" he persisted. Alphonse did as told and hit behind a pillar in the distance. Edward then looked at Mugear straight in the eye and went for him in a rage. Dodging the bullets with his automail. "Mugear!" he screamed as he was about to land his final blow. However, a gunshot echoed through the room. Mugear collapsed. "What just happened?" he said as he turned. Russell stood at the door with a gun in his hands. "R-Russell!" the gun dropped to the floor with a clatter. "I-I killed him…I actually killed him." Edward went up to him, restoring his automail. Russell stumbled into him arms. "I-I can't believe I actually pull the trigger." "Were you scared?" asks Ed. "Mhm." "Russell…it's alright now. Where's Fletcher?" "I brought him to the bottom of the hill. I told him to stay there until I got back." "Alright. Well we should go to him shouldn't we?" "Mhm." Russell gripped onto Edward's jacket. "What is it Russell? What's worrying you?" "You're in the military Ed. You'll turn me in. I know you will…" "Was that what you were worried about?" "Kinda…" "Russell I would never do that." "You wouldn't?" "Never!" No matter how you look at it; it's our secret." "Our secret?" asks Russell. "My dirty secret." Edward leaned up to Russell, pulling him into a kiss. Russell kissed him back pleasurably. They broke away for breath near a minute. "Russell…" Russell pulled him into the comfortable feeling of a kiss, Edward moaned softly into it. "Russell…" Ed persisted. "What is it?" "Let's not do this now…" "Are you not ready?" "It's not that. Alphonse is still here." "Oh…alright." Edward turns." "Alphonse? You can come out now." "Yes brother." "Alright. Let's go to Fletcher." The trio proceeds to walk out of the building and go down the steep hill. "Fletcher?" Russell calls. "I'm here." "Russell!" Fletcher exclaimed as he jumped into his brother's arms. Fletcher was seven years younger than Russell, so he could easily pick him up. "Russell I wanna go on your shoulders." "You wanna go on my shoulders?" "Yeah!" "Alright!" Russell's expression brightens as he swings Fletcher on his shoulders. "How's that?" "It's so cool!" he giggled. Edward smiled. "What will you do now, Russell?" he then interjected. Russell sighed. "I don't know." "Y-you could come with us." "Edward. Colonel Mustang will never allow that." Al piped up. Edward knew that he was right and sighed heavily. "Damn it!" "Brother what about Mr. Belsio?" "What about him?" Ed asked grumpily. "He _does _need help with his agricultural work." "Y'know… You're right Al!" Edward goes up to Russell and whispers in his ear; "I think I've found you a place to stay." Russell turns to him. "Really? Where?" "An old friend's place." "I-I see…" "C'mon let's go see him." "Alright." They walk a great distance to Belsio's house on the outskirts of Xenotime.

* * *

"This is it?" "Sure is." Edward knocks on the door. "Uncle Belsio!" says a small voice. "Coming." The door opens. "Oh Edward." Belsio says. "Sorry to disturb you. I have a friend who can help you with your work." "Really? Thank you…" he looks behind Edward to see the boys. "My god! You're Nash Tringham's boys." "Y-yeah." Russell says nervously. "Come in." Belsio says hurried. "What happened over at the mansion?" Russell set Fletcher down. He refused to speak of the mansion. "Mugear is dead." Edward stated flatly. "I see…It's about damn time that old bastard dies." Russell clears his throat. "Sir. I'd appreciate it you wouldn't swear. My brother is only seven." "Right. Sorry." Belsio glances at his watch. "Well it's almost dinner time. I'll show you where the lemon trees are." "Almost dinner?" Ed asks. "Why yes." Belsio replied. "Al what time does our train leave at?" "Six o'clock." He says gingerly. "Wh-what time is it?" "Five even." Belsio replies. "That leaves us with an hour before departure. C'mon Al go get your stuff ready." "Yes, brother." Edward went to his room at the end of the hall and wrapped himself up in the thought of packing. A few or so minutes in, he stopped, staring at his suitcase thinking. 'Do I have everything?' he thought. He was pulled back to reality when two devilishly ticklish hands wrapped themselves around his midsection. "R-Russell…I've got to finish packing." "Screw packing. Just…for now…" Edward turned to face him. "You know I can't be late…" "You won't be." "Russell-" The taller blond places a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. He took Ed's hands in his and slowly pulled him to the bed. "Edward?" "Hmm?" the shorter mumbled as he straddled his love. "Will you let your hair down?" M-my hair?" "Yeah…" Ed blushed as he pulled out the elastic that held his hair in a thick braid. His hair tumbled over his shoulders. "Damn Ed you're sexy with your hair down." Edward blushed scarlet. Russell leaned in to Ed's face, looking in his eyes. "W-wait…" "What is it, lovely?" Edward averted his eyes at the pet name. "Wh-what if they hear us?" "They're outside at the lemon trees." The blond sighed. "I have to pack." "Ed…tell me; did I do anything wrong?" "It's not you Russell. I'm sorry." "For what?" "I can't…yet." "Oh…It's okay…we can take our time." "S-sorry…" "It's alright Ed." Russell assured as he pulled him into a hug. "I'd stay if I could…" Edward sniffled into his shoulder. "I know." Edward pulled away and grabbed his suitcase. "Um…I'll go check up on Al…" "Okay." "I guess this will be your room now." He laughed. "You'll come back right?" "I promise I will." Russell kissed him firmly on the cheek. "A-are you going to be seeing us off at the station?" "Of course!" the taller smiles.

Around ten minutes later, the Elrics were ready to leave. Russell, Fletcher, Belsio and Elisa accompany them to the train. "All aboard!" the conductor shouts. "Hurry up Al! We can't miss this!" Ed runs faster. "Edward!" Russell calls out. Edward stops in his footsteps. "Here…" he hands him an envelope. "Read it when you're on the train." "I will." As he boards the train, he looks out of the window, the train chugging off into the distance. He looks at Russell who says "I love you." Edward stared at the man until he could no longer see him. He turns back into his seat and pouts. "Edward, are you okay?" "Yeah. 'M fine." Edward then proceeded to lazily open the envelope and take out the paper. The letter read:

Edward,

Our time together has been short but I couldn't have asked for a better person to spend it with. Fletcher misses you already…haha. Come back soon okay? My birthday is soon so you're going to have to. But considering you're a year older than me you'll probably forget. Don't forget me now! I wish you luck on your trip. Be safe Ed. Good luck in Central!

With Love,

Russell

"What! I don't believe it!" "What brother?" "N-nothing…" "Let me read it!" "No!" Edward pulled the piece of paper away and crumpled it in his coat pocket. It was to be a long ride to Central. Ed couldn't wait to go back to Xenotime. But he knew it would be a long time from now. It made him sad, but he also knew that Russell would be there when he came back.


End file.
